


@ 9 o'Cock

by Johzanji99



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, I think i can't remember, Leg Rutting, M/M, My first work is complete bullshit, Name Calling, Nipple play? I can't remember, OBJECT USAGE HOLY SHIT, Oh shit what's this?, Orgasm denial/delay, Slapping, Timed orgasm? It's a relay race, We got some Master/Slave up in herre, What the hell is a mouth/ass pussy?, eh, i was bored and my GC wanted smut, mentions of cock-rings, smut broski, so stay in there, some people get drugged, the ass not the face, this was one of my wet dreams once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanji99/pseuds/Johzanji99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2 A.M. when I wrote this. Please, let me off on this one. Yes, I also posted this on Wattpad. Ushijima takes it in the ass and mouth and Daichi loves being called 'Daddy'. What are you going to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	@ 9 o'Cock

      This definitely wasn't supposed to happen. Asahi and Daichi were just supposed to go out for drinks. Ushijima came by and drank with them. That's all that was supposed to happen.

     They may or may not have been hit on by a couple men, but that didn't stop them from having a good time. 

     But they probably didn't watch their drinks like you normally should in a club. So they maybe be drugged right now. 

      They're only at Daichi's house because an amazing people, that they didn't get the names of, beat the shit out a group of assholes who tried to gangrape all of them. 

     All of their legs are wobbly and their visions are blurry. "I'm going to go take a shower, you guys, my home is your home. If you're hungry, you can get something to eat."   
       
      Daichi walks to the bathroom and starts the shower up. 'Fucking assholes, the drugs are making me both tired and lively.' Daichi thought. 

      He was scrubbing the shampoo into his hair when he heard a loud groan from down the hallway. 

     "Are you guys okay?" Daichi yelled so they could be heard in the living room. Daichi wouldn't be able to hear the reply so he carried on with the shower. 

      He turned the tap off and cursed to himself. 'I forgot to grab new clothes.' 

      He wrapped the towel around his hips and walked to his room, which was on the other side of the living room. 

      He was rubbing his eyes from the blurriness. After the rubbing effect wore off, he could finally see the sight that was on the couch. 

     "What the hell?" Daichi asked out of astonishment. 

     Asahi's hair was a disheveled mess, while both of Ushijima's hands were tangled in it. Both of their shirts were off. 

      "I didn't know you were a looker, Sawamura-kun. But, my forte is participation. C'mere," Ushijima waved his hand towards himself as an act for Daichi to come. 

     Without thinking Daichi moved towards the two. He had no idea what was happening until he was lying down on the couch, Ushijima on top. "H-hey now." 

      "Don't be a looker, Sawamura," Ushijima leaned down to his ear. "Be a participant." 

      Ushijima palmed him through the towel. 

      "Oh? Already hard with one touch?" Ushijima smirked. 

     "It's the drug!" Daichi inquired. "Blame the drug." 

      "Mmm, we'll see about that." Ushijima dragged his tongue down Daichi's abdomen. "What are you, Sawamura?"

       "A captain?" 

      "No, do you give or receive?" Ushijima asked. 

      "Well, I'm a wing spiker so...." Daichi finally understood. "Oh." 

     "You a bottom bitch, Sawamura?" Ushijima's eyes were dilated with lust. "I can work with whatever." 

      "Depends," Daichi said, playing along. "What would happen to me?"

      "I wouldn't let you cum," Ushijima said. "Bend you over while I nailed you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk in the morning." 

       "What if I topped?" Daichi asked. 

       "You could use me as an object. Throw me around like rag doll all you want. You could call me names," Ushijima said, fingers playing on Daichi's stomach. "You're call, Asahi already chose my mouth, so you have those two choices."

     "I'm going to go with the latter," Daichi said. 

      "Good choice," Ushijima pulled away from him, continuing to make out with Asahi. 

*15 minutes later* 

     When did they move to Daichi's bed, you may ask? They don't remember. But, 4 of Daichi's fingers were buried deep inside Ushijima's ass, while he rutted against Asahi's leg. 

       "I'm ready, please, Daichi," Ushijima begged. 

     "What are you begging for, Ushi?" Daichi asked. "What did we say?" Daichi looked up to Asahi.

      "You said to call you by your names," Ushijima said, in between clenched teeth, preparing for punishment.

      "That was a practice round, I'll be nice for once and give you that," Daichi said. 

      "Thank you-" Ushijima said. "Daddy." 

      "Mm, there we go," Daichi said. "Asahi, give the slut what he wants." 

     "All fours, you whore," Asahi said. Ushijima got on all fours. "Do you have a gag reflex?"

      "No, I mean yes, but it's not really powerful, Master," Ushijima said, face reddening. 

     "Perfect," Asahi pulled his boxers down. And Daichi pulled his fingers out, too.

     After, pulling his fingers out, Daichi seen Ushijima's ass clench around air, "That's going to take me so nicely." 

     Daichi couldn't resist. He put his face down and started tongue fucking his ass. 

    "NGH-" Ushijima was caught off guard with a filthy moan. "Daddy, please." 

     Daichi thrust in a couple more time just for safety. Yeah, just for safety reasons. "Damn, you slut. We haven't even touched you, and you're already leaking over my sheets." 

      "What do you say?" Asahi asked.

      "Sorry, Daddy, for dirtying your sheets." Ushijima blushed of embarrassment. "I'll try my hardest not to leak." 

       "Good boy," Daichi lined up to him. "Asahi." 

       "Hm," Asahi pushed Ushijima's mouth open. 

       "Be as relentless as you can to my object." Daichi said, pushing in all the way. 

       "Ah," Ushijima moaned. 

       "Will do, Daichi," as he pushed in all the way, too. 

      A muffled moan came from Ushijima's mouth. "Wow, I guess you were telling the truth." 

     Daichi searched for his spot, relentlessly pounding into him. Until he found it, told by with Ushijima's clench around him. "Mmm, so tight, Ushijima. But, let's make another rule," he looked up to Asahi, "you're not allowed to cum until I say so. If you do, you will be forced to clean up your own mess with your mouth." 

     Ushijima's eyes were burning. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. He wish he could speak, but Asahi was deep in his throat.

     He wish he could say that he could not do that because being fucked in the mouth and the ass was too arousing for his dick to ignore. But, he would endure it, even if he had to clean it up. 

     Daichi and Asahi had a silent agreement in that moment. They moved in unison. Daichi hittimg Ushijima's prostate, while Asahi hit that back of his throat.

    Whimpers came out of Ushijima's mouth and vibrated Asahi's cock. "Try to keep quiet, too. Don't want to wake up the neighbours." 

    HOW THE HELL WILL HE BE DOING THAT WITH DAICHI'S THICK ASS DICK IN HIS ASSHOLE AND ASAHI'S LONG DICK IN HIS MOUTH?! But, he will try his hardest, for his Daddy and Master.

     "Taking me so well like the cum-slut you are, Ushi," Daichi said. "Do you want us to fuck you harder?" 

      Asahi pulled out for him to respond. "Yes, Daddy, fuck me hard like the cum-slut I am." 

      "That's what I like to hear," Daichi pulled back and snapped in, a slapping noise echoing off the walls. Asahi was back in Ushijima's mouth, fucking him. 

    'If heaven was (is, idk your religion) real, this is what it would feel like.' Ushijima thought, both of their thrusts went straight to his dick. 

    Ushijima tapped on Asahi's thigh for relief. Asahi pulled out so Ushijima could catch his breath. 

    But, would that stop Daichi from fucking his Object? Absolutely fucking not. In fact, it pushed him over the edge. Not THE edge, but it made him angry. "Did I say he can get relief when he wanted to?" Daichi asked Asahi.

     "No, but he could suffocate." Asahi said. 

     "Fuck you, Asahi," Daichi said, he hammered Ushijima into the mattress.

    "Ug-AH, Da- Daichi, too rough."

    Daichi didn't relent, he continued to thrust into him, full force. "Asahi, put it back in." 

     "But-"  
     
     "Now." Daichi growled. "Let this fucking whore suffer." 

     "Okay," Asahi squeaked. He pushed into Ushijima's mouth and fucked him raw. 

     "Mmph, Athahi, fwease," Ushijima said around his length.

     Daichi slapped Ushijima's ass, hard. "Names." 

     "Daichi-" another slap.

     "You mutt, I'll have to train you some manners." He slapped him 3 more times, before fucking him again. 

     Tears were leaking out of Ushijima's eyes now. 'Dear Lord, let me cum soon, I can't hold in much longer.' 

     The first one to cum was Asahi. "Let your mouth-pussy drink all of it. If one drop gets out, I'll have to punish you." 

     Daichi assaulted his prostate how many times in a row? Ushijima wouldn't know, he was overcome by pleasure. He drank all of Asahi's cum and could finally breathe again. 

    "Da-Daddy, let me cum, please." 

    "Mm, no." Daichi gripped his hips tight and slammed into him. 

    "PLEASE!" 

    Daichi pulled out all the way. He flipped him around, laid down on his back, and let Ushijima ride him. 

     "Let me think about it," Daichi said, matching Ushijima's bouncing. He thought about how tight Ushijima was, about how tight he was in the beginning and how you could compare him loose now.

     He thought about how Ushijima's cock was bouncing with every movement.  
     
He thought about how hard Ushijima is trying to not cum but really, really wants to. "In 1 minute, you may cum, nothing more, nothing less. Asahi, time it." 

      He continued to ride him for another minute, until he could release. "Mmm, you're so beautiful like this. Submitted to me, and me only." 

    "Daddy, m-may I please cum now?" Ushijima asked. 

    "Yes." That was the only word Ushijima needed to hear before his vision went white with pleasure. Hot streaks of cum hitting Daichi and his chests. "So hot, will you be able to take all of my cum, too, just like your master's?"

    "Yes, Daddy, I could." 

    "Good, because I'm close." Daichi took Ushijima's hips and, once again, flipped them onto Ushijima's back. 

    He pounded into him. "Don't get hard again, I'll punish you." 

    Two minutes went by, two long, hard minutes. Two minutes too late for Ushijima because he was, in fact, hard again. 

   "I'm coming!" Daichi announced. 

    "Yes, let my ass-pussy take it all." Ushijima whimpered. 

     Ushijima felt the liquid be spilled into him. "Ushijima." 

     "Hm?" 

     "You're hard again." Ushijima looked down and seen his hard dick leaking pre-cum. 

      "Shit." Ushijima was scared what the punishment would be. 

      Daichi pulled out, laying on his side. He put his finger on the slit and Ushijima moaned. "Don't touch it," he said. 

      "Wha?" Ushijima asked.

      Daichi pulled Asahi close to his chest, "Don't touch it, we're going to bed." 

     "You're making me sleep with an erection?!"   
      
      "Or would you rather me put a band* around it and jerk you off?"

      "Okay, whatever," Ushijima laid down next to Daichi. "Or you could let me fuck you." 

       "Like hell I would." 

       Ushijima chuckled. And as Daichi said, he fell asleep with a hard-on.


End file.
